Sonic Undertale Crossover (SonicTale) Pt 1
by oppositesattract5532
Summary: I hope you enjoyed this story! I have wanted to start it for a while!


Sonic Undertale Crossover

Sally rushed into the main room of the Freedom Fighter Base. Just as she had expected many of the Freedom Fighters were in the room. The more famous ones like her at least. She snapped herself back to reality. "Everybody I have news!" they all looked at the chipmunk. "Let me guess, it's either Eggman on the loose or it's the location of a chaos emerald." Sonic said. "The location of a chaos emerald." Sally answered. Knuckles immediately stood up after hearing about the chaos emeralds. "Well spill the beans!" he said, clearly anxious to get the chaos emerald before Eggman. They had been trying to get emeralds before the villain for a while now. Sally nodded and looked to the big screen to the front of the room. "Nicole fill them in." she said. Nicole nodded. "Right on it!" a map appeared on the screen. Everyone stood up and gathered around the screen to get a look at the location. "A chaos emerald somehow appeared in a different world. Its location is in a place called Mt. Ebott." Nicole said. "Because we don't know much about dimensional traveling I have asked Team Dark, Silver, Blaze, and Marine to come help us, they all agreed to come and will arrive here shortly." Sally said. Sonic and Knuckles flinched at hearing about Team Dark. "Here we go" said Tails, pulling out earplugs. Cream and Cheese took a pair and plugged them in, followed by Tails. Amy refused while Nicole and Sally prepared themselves for the rant that would follow. "REALLY WE HAVE TO WORK WITH TEAM DARK?" Sonic and Knuckles said in unison. "I'll have to work with the faker?" Sonic asked in disbelief, even though they had worked together in the past. "I have to work with the bat?" Knuckles said, even though he too has worked with Rouge in the past. "I for one am excited to see Omega!" Cream said. Cheese nodded in agreement. They had been forming a bit of a friendship with Omega lately. Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh toughen UP! It's not that bad and won't be for long!" Amy said. She turned to Sally. "Soo are we all going? Seems a little much." She asked. "I thought that to, therefore I will only be sending Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails with the others." Sally responded. Amy's face turned blank. Tails handed Knuckles and Sonic earplugs. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO WITH SONIC? WE SIMPLY MUST BE TOGETHER!" luckily her rant was cut down to that single sentence due to a knock on the door interrupting Amy. Sonic dashed to the door, as if it was a race to see who could answer the door first. Sonic opened the door and on the other side there was another Freedom Fighter, Team Dark, Silver, Blaze, and Marine. Sally knew a dispute would instantly break out between Shadow and Sonic so she rushed over to take over the 'welcoming.' "Hello! I am so glad you all could make it. This is very urgent seeing on how the emerald is in another dimension. Once again I thank you all for coming on such short notice." Sally said. Sonic and Knuckles slowly started walking to a different door before Tails grabbed them to stop them. "It was no problem!" Rouge said. Marine pushed her way in front of the others. "It's an adventure! I mean who in their right minds would miss out on a chance to go to another dimension and possibly see several epic fights between Shadow and Sonic, along with Knuckles and Rouge!" Marine said. Blaze let out a sigh. "What she's TRYING to say is that we were happy to come and help, we know how important it is to find these emeralds for you." Blaze said. "Well I guess that's a revised version." Marine said. Sally chuckled. "Well I'll get you guys to the teleporter, gear you up with communicators, then you can get going. "Great, the sooner we're done with this the better." Shadow said, walking past the group and to, surprisingly, the right door. Sally followed and opened the door for them. The group walked through the corridor, Sonic and Shadow exchanging hostile glances with one another. Sally opened the door to the transporter room; in the center was a portal. Nicole appeared on a screen and started setting quadrants into the machine. Cream and Cheese started talking to Omega while Amy gave everyone communicators. "Make sure to call me all the time Sonic, every hour, no, every minute!" Amy said after giving Sonic his communicator. She wrapped her arms around Sonic in a hug. "I don't think he'll be able to-"Tails started "SHUT UP TAILS!" Amy yelled, hugging Sonic tighter. Silver fiddled with the communicator, trying to put it on. "How does this thing go on?" he asked, clearly puzzled how to work with communicators in Sonic's time. Blaze sighed. "Like this." She helped Silver put on his communicator and Marine simply sat on the ground watching and taking pictures. "My ship is coming to life!" Marine whispered. The portal started up. "Alright, good luck everyone, as soon as you reach through the portal one of you contact us." Sally said. "Alright we will." Sonic said, prying Amy off of him. "Have fun Omega!" Cream said. "I will" Omega said. "COME ON GUYS, IT IS THE TIME FOR ADVENTURE!" Marine said, grabbing Silver and Blaze, running to the portal. Shadow jumped through the portal without much hesitation, followed by Rouge and Omega. Marine bulldozed into the portal, dragging Silver and Blaze along. Sonic shrugged. "Well I'll see you guys later!" he said, running into the portal. Knuckles waited by the portal for Tails, who was getting the location downloaded to his communicator. "Right let's go." Tails said, entering the portal with Knuckles.

Everyone appeared at the entrance of a big hole at the top of the mountain. "There's no doubt about it, the chaos emerald is in there." Tails said, checking the map that pinpointed the location. Sonic looked into the hole, tapping his toe. He stood up straight. "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Sonic said. "Sonic wait! There is a field of energy reading on the map. We don't know what will happen if we-"once again Tails was cut off by being grabbed by Sonic who had also grabbed Knuckles. "DOWN WE GO!" Sonic yelled jumping into the hole. They landed on the bottom with a thump. "Please tell me he died." Shadow said. "NOPE! NOT DEAD FAKER!" Sonic yelled up. Shadow groaned. Tails sat up in the flower bed they landed on and checked his map. The map blurred out and closed. "Oh no, this is not good." Tails said. Tails stood up and started flying with his tails. "Ok guys, I'm gonna pull us out." Tails said. He grabbed Sonic and lifted him up a bit. Knuckles grabbed Sonic's feet as Tails flew them up. Tails was almost out when he crashed on an invisible field and fell back into the bed of flowers. Ground started to break around Omega wherever he stood. Marine jumped down into the hole. "TALLY HO TIME FOR SOME ADVENTURE!" Marine said, she clearly wasn't aware of the situation at hand. Silver picked up Marine with his psychokinesis. "MARINE WHAT THE HECK?" Silver yelled down to her. Marine shrugged. Blaze took in a deep breath. "I swear one day this girl is going to kill herself with all this craziness." She said. Suddenly the ground started breaking under the remaining people on the mountain. Silver started steadying the ground. Blaze contacted Sally and explained what was happening. "What's it like down there?" Rouge yelled down to Knuckles. "Perfect! Everything is just peachy!" Knuckles said. A rock tumbled down the mountain and hit Silver in his head, causing him to loose concentration on holding both Marine, and the ground under them. They all plummeted down into the hole, Rouge tried to fly out but a rock hit her wing causing her to plummet down with the rest of them.

Blaze opened her eyes and sat up. She had landed right smack dab in the middle of the bed of flowers. Silver was rubbing his head next to her. "Well guess we're all stuck." Sonic said. He started walking down a hallway. "Where are you going?" Shadow asked. "Gonna see what's going on through here! Maybe someone can help us." Sonic said. Everyone else stood up and walked over. "It could be risky but what other choice do we have?" Blaze said, looking up at the hole they fell through. "Fine let's just go." Shadow said. He was CLEARLY in a bad mood. When the group turned the corner they saw a little golden flower. It seemed to be facing away from them and muttering things. "Uh… hello?" Tails said. The flower turned around. "Oh! Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" the flower said. Blaze didn't feel too trusting of the flower. Then again who would? "You're all new to the underground aren't you? Wow that's two in a day! Uh, golly you all must be so confused!" Flowey said. "Hey, someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!" Flowey said, winking. Blaze started to trust him more and more. Suddenly little hearts came out of everyone's chest. Almost all of them looked the same except Marine had what looked like a water ring around hers, something that looked like psychokinesis around Silver's, and Blaze's looked like it had a fire aura around hers. Blaze looked at the flower and saw him inspecting the hearts; however he paused once he saw Shadow's. Blaze followed his gaze and saw Shadow's heart thing. It was black with a little bit of red in the middle with a tiny crack in the corner. "What are these?" Silver asked. Flowey returned his gaze to them. "Right, those are your souls, the very culmination of your being, you soul starts off weak but can become strong if it gains a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!" Flowey said. Shadow groaned. "You want some LOVE don't you? Here I'll share some with you!" Flowey said, winking. Little white glowing seeds appeared above Flowey. "Down here LOVE is shared through little white, 'friendliness pellets'." Flowey said. "Here, let me pick one of you to come get them, hmm." The little flower scanned all of them. "I choose you!" Flowey said, motioning to Shadow. "I guarantee this is a trap." Blaze heard Shadow mumble to Rouge. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Just do it." Omega said. "Okay then…uh, move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey said, sending the friendliness pellets to Shadow. Shadow stepped out of the way, letting them pass. "Hey buddy…you missed them." Flowey said. "Let's try that again!" Flowey said. "No you're extremely shady I don't know why the others you but I sure as hell don't." Shadow said. "Like I said…let's try again!" Flowey said, sending more pellets to Shadow. Shadow once again stepped out of the way. Flowey got a devilish look on his face. "You know what's going on here don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed, and I just hit the jackpot!" Flowey said. He surrounded them with the pellets he tried to hit Shadow with. "DIE!" Flowey said. He started laughing in an evil way. "See! What did I tell you?" Shadow said. Suddenly the pellets vanished. "What the…" Flowey started. A fire ball came and kicked Flowey away. Everyone instantly looked to Blaze then after seeing she didn't do it, looked forward to find the source of the fire. A tall goat on two legs, much like them, wearing a purple dress with long white sleeves with reddish brownish eyes stood in front of them. "What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths." The woman said. Shadow winced a bit. _Sure…innocent…_ he thought. "Worry not children, I am Toriel, I am caretaker of the ruins. Come this way, I will guide you through the catacombs." With that Toriel turned around. "Well let's go." Sonic said, walking forward. "Sonic how do we know we can trust her if a freaking flower, A FREAKING FLOWER almost killed us?" Omega asked. "What other choice do we have at this point? We have no clue where we are and she saved us. Our best option is to trust her." Silver said. Marine started running through the door Toriel vanished through, followed by everyone else. Blaze looked around the room they entered. She was shocked on how beautiful it was. She looked up and saw Toriel standing at the top of a staircase. Toriel lead them all into the next room. "The ruins are full of puzzles! One must solve them to move from room to room." Toriel said. Sure enough there was a puzzle on the floor that Toriel solved before leading them out of the room. Toriel walked them through puzzles like that one and how to solve it before they came to a big hallway with a pillar at the end of it. "You have done excellently thus far. However I have something troubling to ask of you. I wish for you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Toriel said before running off. Everyone looked at each other, enough time for Toriel to seem to vanish into thin air. The group started walking to the end of the room, puzzled on what was happening. Once they reached the end of the room Toriel came out from behind the pillar. "Worry not dear children, I was simply behind this pillar the entire time! I never left you." Toriel said. Shadow held out his hand next to Rouge who groaned and put money in his hand. "Won that bet." Shadow said. "This test was for a reason. It was to test your independence. I will have to leave you all alone for a while. After I leave I will have to ask you to head to a spider bake sale, there I will meet you." Toriel said, smiling. "Good luck!" and with that Toriel headed out of the room.

The quest had begun. This was no longer just a quest to find a chaos emerald. But it would soon join the quest of a young child to free monster kind from the underground.

END OF PART 1


End file.
